mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
1988
Deaths * January 4 — Stuart Saunders * January 7 — Carlo Hinterman * January 9 — Spencer Chan * January 11 — Larry Johns * January 23 — Hollingsworth Morse * January 31 — Nikolay Budashkin * February 11 — E.C. Buehler * February 13 — Don Ament * April 25 — René Cardona * June 16 — Kim Milford * August 21 — Jerry Warren * September 30 — Chick Chandler * November 27 — John Carradine Movie Premieres * Deathstalker and the Warriors from Hell (Mexico) * February 26 — Alien from L.A. * March 7 — Zombie Nightmare (Canada) * July 14 — Hobgoblins * August — Space Mutiny * August 12 — Mac and Me * November 4 — The Brain (Canada) * December — The Brain (U.S.) Episode Premieres * November 24 — KTMA TV23 premieres Mystery Science Theater 3000 on Thanksgiving with two back-to-back episodes: Invaders from the Deep and Revenge of the Mysterons from Mars - First appearances of Joel Hodgson, Crow, Gypsy, Cambot and Servo. * November 27 — Star Force: Fugitive Alien II - Remade in Season 3 - See Experiment #318 * December 4 — Gamera vs Barugon - Earliest fan copy known to exist; Remade in Season 3 - See Experiment #304 * December 11 — Gamera - Remade in Season 3 - See Experiment #302 * December 18 — Gamera vs Gaos - Remade in Season 3 - See Experiment #308 * December 31 — Gamera vs Zigra - First appearance of Dr. Forrester and Dr. Erhardt; Remade in Season 3 - See Experiment #316. NOTE: Technically, since it aired at midnight, this was the first episode of 1989, but it is listed here since it was part of KTMA's New Years Eve line-up and TV listings usually include the midnight hours with the previous day's listings. Events * August — Jim Mallon, needing to fill a 2-hour Sunday evening time slot later that fall on KTMA TV23, called up Joel Hodgson to discuss ideas. * September — By this time, Joel and Jim had decided on a format for their show: Joel would play a guy trapped in space who would watch movies and make informative comments and "narrate" the films for the audience. Throughout the program would run a series of segments in which Joel would talk directly to the people of Earth and interact with some robots he had designed. * October 3 — The pilot is completed. * October — Don O’Conner, the general manager of KTMA is shown the pilot. He decides to order 13 episodes with the option to do more. * November — Production begins on the very first series of Mystery Science Theater 3000. The format is altered slightly: Joel will be joined by the robots in the theater to make fun of the movie, being humorous instead of informative. Episodes are produced by Hair Brain Productions and taped at KTMA's studios; Joel records the theme song at Sing Sing Studios. Category:Dates